questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Avoozl
Avoozl (also called the Dark One, implied to be one of several such beings, but the only one dealt with by the Hero) is an evil being of gargantuan stature, power and dark magic. 'Background' It is not native to the reality of Gloriana and must be summoned there. A summoning was once attempted in the valley of Mordavia; success would have been an apocalyptic event. The valley was left with a cave decorated with corpses and twisted, almost organic features. This cave's influence would cause signs of corruption and a proliferation of monsters as it seeped into the land, while interfering with advanced spellcasting near the cave and minor magic inside it. It is revealed during the course of the game that the cave was meant to become the Dark One's body. Avoozl is said to be too powerful for anyone to control Avoozl was worshipped by a cult which resided in Mordavia about fifty years before Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness takes place. The cultists constructed a monastery in the town of Mordavia, where they worshiped Avoozl and prepared to summon it into their reality. Magda refers to the Cultists as "weak minded fools who worshiped Avoozl because it promised them their every desire." The summoning of Avoozl was to be achieved by performing certain magical rituals that would prepare a cave for Avoozl's spirit. Each of the seven rituals would call a corresponding part of Avoozl. In the order in which they were to be performed, the rituals were for the mouth, bone, blood, breath, senses, heart, and essence of Avoozl. The cultists were already at the Dark One's cave when they were met by a small band of soldiers led by the paladin Piotyr and the Archmage Erana. To stop Avoozl from entering the world, Erana engaged Avoozl's soul in battle. Although she succeeded in stopping Avoozl from fully entering the world, she was killed in the process, and her soul was trapped inside the Dark One's cave in a large crystalline structure. Avoozl was trapped between dimensions, not fully in one world or the other, which caused a leakage of dark magic into the valley. Thus, a stalemate was reached between Erana and Avoozl, both trapped by the other. All that Piotyr found of Erana was her staff, which he placed in a natural rock formation near the gates of the town of Mordavia, and which from that time magically protected the town. The plot of Shadows of Darkness involves Katrina summoning the Hero to Mordavia. Hoping to succeed where the cult failed, Katrina wants the Hero to discover the rituals necessary to summon Avoozl, because his coming will bring perpetual darkness, freeing her from the need to rest in a coffin during the day. Her plans go awry, and Avoozl is again nearly summoned, but the Hero frees the spirit of Erana, who banishes Avoozl back to his own dimension permanently. 'Physical Description and traits' Avoozl's physical form is as large as a mountain with a large, elongated head, a pair of huge, bat-like wings, and a somewhat human-shaped torso and arms, although the torso tapers and ends at the waist since its lower body is buried within the mountain. Its entire body is black. Titles *Dark One *Master of Darkness *Great Dark One *Master of the Forever Night *The Darkness *Heart of Darkness *Shadows of Darkness *Darkness-which-lies-waiting Behind the scenes The name "Avoozl" came from a spider god in Anton LaVey's "The Satanic Rituals." https://adventuregamers.com/articles/view/23214/page3 It is also based on Disney's Chernobog in Night on Bald Mountain, and some Lovecraftian elements as well. References Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Chaos Category:Avoozl Category:Dark Ones